


That’s Right, Good Boy

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kenvi - Freeform, Light BDSM, Lord!Ravi/Puppy!ken, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, raken, tuxedo!Ravi made me feel things....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “does my puppy need help to cum?” wonshik teased.Jaehwan nodded frantically. “Ye..s, master.”OrThe lord!wonshik/puppy!jaehwan that absolutely no one asked for.





	That’s Right, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from VIXX - Chained Up lyrics
> 
> This is basically what made [”You Are My Rose”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443777) happen.  
> And for Wonshik’s clothes reference:  
> 161127 suit without the coat, the cane from Tuxedo Mv and the ‘glove’ thing from 190313 performance.  
> Enjoy (btw this is unbeta’d so kindly forgive my mistakes and feel free to correct me in the comments)

Lord Wonshik sat on his throne-like chair in his study with his puppy sitting naked at his feet, just like he had ordered him, with his black leather collar securely tied around his pale delicate neck waiting for his master’s next command. The lord tapped his cane on the ground, catching the boy’s attention.

“look at me puppy,” he ordered in his deep voice that sent shivers down the cute creature’s spine. Jaehwan swallowed, face flushed, he was too shy to look his master in the eye. Wonshik moved the head of the cane under the boy’s chin and used it to tilt his face up to look at him. He smiled at his puppy’s flushed cheeks and bitten lips. he looked so endearing. He tapped on his thigh with his other hand, which was decorated with leather and jewelry on the fingers, signaling his puppy to come and sit on his lap.

Jaehwan obediently crawled up onto his master’s lap carefully, his legs plated on both sides of Wonshik’s hips and his hands shyly held in front of his groin. He was already worked up just from the way master addressed him and looked at him. The thought warmed Wonshik’s heart as if it was on fire, his puppy being so obedient and pliant only for him. He was the only one who could do this to Jaehwan, the only one who made Jaehwan a moaning mess just by whispering in the boy’s ear.

His accessorized fingers started roaming Jaehwan’s pale soft skin, up and down His milky thighs, his sharp hips and his flat but soft tummy, his smooth chest and finally his delicate neck, feeling the boy shiver under his touch. He wrapped his fingers around the boy’s neck, not squeezing but simply holding. His puppy looked gorgeous with fingers around his lovely neck, he thought. Jaehwan was panting, he could feel his pulse rising right under his fingers. Jaehwan loved this. Loved feeling like he belongs to master. loved that even his breath was under master’s control and he could take it away if he wanted to. But he knew master wouldn’t. The hand traveled up to rest on Jaehwan’s soft and pink cheeks, thumb rubbing soothingly on the soft skin. He looked so innocent sitting on his master’s lap, cheeks and chest flushed and lips bitten-red. The lord thumbed at the boy’s plump lips silently ordering them open. “suck.” He ordered tone stern but not harsh, pushing past Jaehwan’s lips and into the warmth of his willing mouth. “we seem to have run out of lube so this shall do.” Jaehwan moaned around the finger in his mouth at the realization of his master’s intentions. Wonshik moved his finger in and out of Jaehwan’s mouth a few times, loving the feeling of warmth through the glove.

He pulled his thumb out earning a groan in protest from his puppy. Jaehwan also loved the weight and the texture of the gloved fingers in his mouth, his eyes had already become unfocused and his lids hooded.

Wonshik wasted no time shoving his point and middle finger in Jaehwan’s pliant mouth. This time the puppy moaned in happiness as if he was thanking his master for letting him suck his fingers. He was getting heavier on Wonshik’s lap, all the tensions from earlier leaving his body, his hands then coming to grab master’s black dress shirt. He was probably wrinkling the shirt but Wonshik did not care. Jaehwan could tear all his clothes with his teeth like a dog and he wouldn’t get mad. Not that Jaehwan would ever do such a thing. He was a good boy.

Minutes passed and Jaehwan was panting, jaw a little sore from sucking and he was getting a little impatient.

“Do you think that’s wet enough puppy? Master doesn’t want to hurt you,” Wonshik said as he removed his finger slowly, giving Jaehwan permission to speak. “Yes, master please…” Jaehwan whined, voice hoarse and needy.

“As you wish, baby,” Wonshik growled as he moved his hands down and behind Jaehwan. He opened his knees wider to make room for his hand. Jaehwan almost lost his balance but held the back of the chair before falling face down on his master’s chest and embarrassing himself. Wonshik chuckled at his puppy’s silliness and used the opportunity while jaehwan was distracted to slowly push one gloved finger in his tight hole. Jaehwan gasped and held the chair tighter. Wonshik went deeper slowly and patiently not wanting to cause the boy any pain. As he was almost knuckles deep inside, his jewelry came in contact with Jaehwan sensitive skin, and he hissed at the coldness and his dick twitched and curved towards his stomach.

The lord set a slow pace, moving his finger in as deep as possible and then pulling out as much as possible without completely removing them and that made Jaehwan crazy. He added the second finger soon after, not wanting to tease his puppy too much. But maybe he did. After a few times pushing and scissoring he stopped his hand’s movement altogether and smiled devilishly at his squirming puppy.

“Ride my fingers, puppy. Pleasure yourself, show me how much you love my fingers inside you.” Jaehwan let out a loud and long moan as he lifted his hips and then lowered them, mouth hanging open as cries and whines left it. He set a cruel pace for himself that would tire and overwhelm him quickly. He was panting hunched over his master, his movement slowing down due to the burning on his thighs.

Wonshik lifted the cane that he was still holding from the ground and not too harshly tapped on the puppy’s back.

“what did I tell you about sitting straight puppy?l he scolded. Jaehwan sat up straight quickly, ears going red from embarrassment.

“p..puppy is sorry master. It won’t h...happen again,” He promised as he didn’t want to ever disappoint master. The lord treated him so well he wanted him to be proud of him. He started rocking his hips again, slower this time but he was losing patience. He was desperately hard and leaking, his cock painfully red, begging for a release.

“ma…master, pleas..se…” he cried as he was riding Wonshik’s stiff fingers.

“does my puppy need help to cum?” Wonshik teased. Jaehwan nodded frantically.

“Alright baby, master will help you but you’re only allowed to cum on my fingers. no touching,” Wonshik warned already starting to moving his fingers in sharp and precise movements, targeting the boy’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“ye...s, please,” Jaehwan’s whole body was shaking and he could hardly hold himself up anymore, so master took pity on him.

Wonshik finally let the cane drop to the ground and instead hooked his finger into the hoop of the collar and pulled Jaehwan towards himself. If he was being completely honest, he was dying to taste those plump lips. Jaehwan sighed in the kissed, loving the feeling of master’s warm mouth on his bruised lips. He was holding the front of Wonshik’s shirt as Wonshik was licking into his mouth like a man drowning and Wonshik was holding Jaehwan’s head by the hairs on the back of his neck holding him still. Wonshik felt his cheeks dampen and he realized it’s from his puppy’s cry for release. Jaehwan was so close and so sensitive he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it. All he needed was his master’s permission for release.

“you’ve been so good puppy. So perfect for master,” Wonshik breathed between the kiss. Jaehwan was unable to form sentences at that point so he just moaned louder for his master.

“you can come now puppy. You were so good for me, I love you so much, baby,” As soon as the words left Wonshik’s mouth Jaehwan was coming, a shaking moaning mess in his master’s lap.

It took a few minutes for Jaehwan to come back to himself and could lift his head off Wonshik’s neck but as soon as he did he breathed ‘I love you too master.’ With a shaky voice and glossy eyes. Wonshik was rubbing circles on his back but he stopped at hearing Jaehwan’s words, feeling his heart filling up with the sweetest substance on earth, whatever that Would be. He brought his hands to rub the tears away from his baby’s cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Wonshik then slowly pulled the fingers out of Jaehwan’s hole and Jaehwan attempted at sitting back straight again. As soon as Jaehwan sat up he looked down and saw the mess he had made on his master’s clothes. Panic started rising in his chest and he was about to start begging for forgiveness that his master’s finger stopped him by pushing into his mouth.

“Hush. it’s okay puppy, don’t worry I’m not mad. Clothes are replaceable.” He assured as he removed his fingers out of the boy’s mouth and rubbing them on the cum on his shirt. Jaehwan nodded somewhat relieved.

“well most of them are at least,” Wonshik chuckled. “this, for example, isn’t. so puppy must clean them up now.” Wonshik ordered pointing at the glove around his fingers. Jaehwan wasted no time in sucking the gloved fingers back into his mouth one by one. To be honest the leather was easily cleaned and waxed and Jaehwan sucking them was unnecessary and purely for self-indulgent on Wonshik’s part. He was not going to waste any opportunity to watch Jaehwan wrap his delicious lips around his fingers.

After he was done and all fingers were cleaned Wonshik hummed in satisfaction. “good job puppy. My good boy,” He praised Jaehwan and watched the boy beam with happiness. The lord then unbuttoned his ruined shirt and threw it back somewhere and grabbed the thin blanket that was neatly folded and placed beside the chair. He unfolded the soft blanket and wrapped it around Jaehwan’s shoulders.

“is my puppy sleepy?” Asked the lord softly.

“yes, master.” Jaehwan yawned cutely with his hair fallen onto his face and his flushed cheeks. So Wonshik pulled him to his bare chest so they could share each other’s warmth. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s small frame and rubbed his back as he sang praises into his ear and lulling him to sleep.

A few short minutes after when Jaehwan’s breathing evened and Wonshik was certain that he’s deep in slumber, he picked him up gently trying not to wake him. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his puppy’s body and started walking towards his own room. Maids walking in the hallway be damned. He would carry his baby to bed naked (technically in a blanket) if he damn pleased. It’s his own mansion. He knew the maids talked and gossiped about them a lot but he didn’t care so long as they didn’t say anything to Jaehwan and hurt his feeling. If they did they were as good as dead. He reached his bedroom and laid the sleeping puppy down on the soft and rich bedding wrapping him in feather comforters. He watched the boy’s peaceful face for a few minutes, combing some hairs out of his eyes with his fingers and finally kissing the boy’s forehead before leaving to dress in a clean shirt. Unfortunately, he couldn’t spend all day in bed with his puppy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece of filth skdskjfksjd  
> It will make me really happy if you leave comments and tell me what you think about it and kudos if you liked the story UwU  
> And pwease check out [”You Are My Rose”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443777) if you haven’t already, it’s my babie and it’s final chapter will be up soon!!  
> Come say hi to me on [”Tumblr”](https://babieken.tumblr.com) if u wanna ^_^


End file.
